


Once Upon a Supplies Closet

by SageAesthetic_19, the_coldest_planet



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gay gay gay gay gay ga, M/M, Mettakaard, Poor Rouxls., Spade is a bad dad, Spaded Rouxls Au!!!!, also seam is a good guy, and mettaton doesnt appriciate that one bit!!!, based off of an rp!, i hate him, im gay for Rouxls btw, more tags tba, rouxls gets MAJOR OOFED, rouxls is a dumb roomba basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageAesthetic_19/pseuds/SageAesthetic_19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_coldest_planet/pseuds/the_coldest_planet
Summary: (Sage was my rp partner for this!)Its a few weeks in to Mettaton's one hour trip with his students.Hes fallen in love with an Ex-Duke. Problem is, that Duke in particular is dumb and a terrible liar.





	Once Upon a Supplies Closet

It had been a long...long…week. But at least he had Rouxls. Rouxls Kaard, former Duke of Puzzles, and now a criminal and the adoptive father of Prince Lancer.  
They were stuck in the Darkener realm for longer than ‘a few hours’ as Susie had said. 

Mettaton curled up around Rouxls, asleep on a mildly uncomfortable mattress but the smaller blue fellow didn’t seem to care at all, as he was fast asleep in his arms.  
It was kinda funny how easily he had adjusted to living in this weird home far far away from home.  
It wasn’t too bad at first, his students safe along with his newfound crush and his son.

Until things went from uncomfortable to terrible.  
Noelle had gotten sick, and they couldn’t go get help and Seam was less than eager. Susie knew she had a bad immune system. They had been friends since the beginning of time! How would she know…

Susie ended up carrying Noelle around most of the time on her back not that either of them minded. Ralsei for once was starting to lose hope and Kris was….Kris.  
But for now it was night and everyone had some much needed rest. Mettaton really didn’t need to sleep, but having the small duke in his arms and fast asleep and Lancer in his wasn’t too bad.

He just wished he didn’t have to leave him once they got back home.  
Maybe he could pull him through? Bring Rouxls and Lancer with and they’d be safe?  
He just got his gears in knots thinking about it, and worrying about the what ifs.

What if that King did succeed?  
What if everyone got hurt and he was dismantled again?  
What if what if what if….

All his unneeded thinking left him overheating, so he stood up and threw the cover back over the two and he went outside into the much easier to handle cold air. There was a gentle, welcoming breeze outside and Mettaton sighed and a bit of smoke came out with it.  
He sat against a wall with chipped paint and growing purple vines. He took a small leaf between his fingers but the heat radiating off of him killed it, turning it brown. 

The pink robot frowned, getting up again.  
Maybe a walk would help? Normally, he could run to Alphys and she would turn him off, letting him cool down without having to think this much.  
Was this what humans felt like?  
That must be terrible!

He walked and walked, eventually running to that old cat for help. He seemed kind enough, as grumbly as he was.  
Mettaton walked right in, Seam sitting behind the counter with a radio and cup of tea.  
He jumped, glancing up at the robot.  
“Ay, you can with the crew earlier…..” Seam mumbled out, the tea soaking the fabric of his face.  
“Yes! I was may I..May I talk to you-”  
“You gonna pay me?”  
“Wh-what-”  
Seam chuckled at Mettaton’s surprised face.  
“Kidding, kidding. Sit down. Take as long as you want. Please.” 

He plopped onto the couch, sinking right into the overflowed cushions. His feet didn't even touch the floor.  
“What's wrong?” Seam’s abruptness made him a little uncomfortable, but Mettaton didn’t have the energy to care.  
“Everything...I’m lost, and my crush..boyfriend…? My crush is wanted dead or alive, so is his son and- it's all a mess, Darling…”

Seam nodded, smiling sympathetically. “That slimey Duke has always had trouble…. He used to be quite a trouble as a child. I know. I raised him, practically.”  
Mettaton probably hadn’t felt this surprised in a very long time.  
“You-”  
“Don’t go thinkin’ im his father, now! I was just a good neighbor…” Seam winked at him, and the smaller man nodded. Seam’s tail flopped into his lap and he wasn’t sure what to do.

He gently touched the matted fur and pet it, getting a loud purr from the stuffed animal.  
“Everything will probably go fine...unless i’m wrong.”  
“Why are you like this, Seam?”  
“I’m just telling’ the truth.”  
Mettaton yawned, making the cat stand up and go to his makeshift kettle of a jar, rope, and all painted black.  
“Would you like some tea?” he asked, already pouring him a cup into a cup made of ribbon and buttons. 

“Thank you…” Mettaton yawned again into his hand, pushing his bangs behind his ear with a purple heart clip in his pocket. Seam set it on the small table and he grabbed it taking a few sips.  
“Whats um….what's this...made of..”  
“Dark candy tree leafs!” Seam boasted. “I made the recipe myself!” Mettaton nodded, finishing the cup and stood up. “Its almost three am, i’m gonna go back but… thank you, Darling.” He waved a short goodbye, Seam just nodding with a soft smile back.

By the time he had gotten back the sun was rising. He took as much time as he could. Rouxls was awake, stretching and up in a tree with his legs dangling down which to put it simple: made Mettaton find out what a human heart attack felt like.  
He jumped, covering a scream then Rouxls jumped down with a terrified look.

“A-Art thou okay? I’m so sorry-” Mettaton waved off his apology with a smile.  
“I’m fine, Dear! Don’t worry yourself over a little scare!”  
Rouxls nodded, hugging him to his chest. 

"I came back to check on everyone!" Mettaton said, putting his bangs back again and put a few strands back behind Rouxls' ear.  
"I went for a walk." That got a reluctant nod from the shorter blue man but its not like he could... well, stop him NOW.

"Get some rest okay? Its four, I just heard you leave." He dragged Mettaton back inside and curled up back into a warm hug fast asleep. Mettaton couldn't do such but he didn't mind the company.

**Author's Note:**

> IM CRYING.... Sage im so sorry u gotta read this............  
> Also! This au was originally made by http://androidsnot.tumblr.com on tumblr, Sage expanded it with her blog http://spaded-rouxls.tumblr.com and i fell in love with it! Please please please love them ty - Nep
> 
> Edit: Also!!! PLEASE leave a comment on this if u liked it otherwise i prob wont know!!! - Nep


End file.
